


What If Michael Was Jeremy's Squip?

by Winter_Skye



Series: Be More Chill Analyses [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Analysis, Angst, Character Analysis, Different Squip, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Michael as Jeremy's Squip, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Not a fanfic, but rather an analysis of what possibly could have happened if Jeremy's squip presented as Michael rather than Keanu.





	What If Michael Was Jeremy's Squip?

Okay so I've been thinking about this for a while now and honestly I feel like I need to talk about this and spread my thoughts.

 

I'm going to say it now, this is probably going to get real sad real quick and probably have brief mentions of possibly triggering things. Although they'll be brief. (Brief mentions of suicide attempts & self harm)

 

So let's start off with the fact that Jeremy's Squip could be anyone or anything, it just so happened that Keanu was who Jeremy was fine with. But there have been people who have gone and went "well what if it was Michael or Christine" and have made some pretty awesome art and comics. And they got me thinking, what if Jeremy's Squip took the form of Michael?

 

If that was the case I have a strong feeling that Jeremy would have become more messed up in the end, possibly completely losing his friendship with Michael and possibly even going crazy.

 

Now hear me out about this. Michael is really Jeremy's one and only friend so you'd think he'd take direction fairly well from someone he knows well. And that's probably true. But now think of what the Squip says in be more chill part 2:

 

**"Everything about you is so terrible"**

**"Everything about you makes me want to die"**

 

Now imagine Jeremy hearing those things from his one and only friend. And not jokingly, but rather in complete and utter seriousness. This would be absolutely horribly damaging to him because it wouldn't just be "oh its a super computer" it would basically be "wow Michael hates me". After all Jeremy has anxiety which can make you think that how people act towards isn't how they actually feel, or simply that they actually hate you. In this case Jeremy's anxieties would probably be coming true.

 

Back to one specific line, "Everything about you makes me want to die." 

 

So it's clear within the show that Michael has mental health issues, as well as the line specifically in Michael in the bathroom "wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never born". Which can lead many of us to believe, as I've seen many artists depict Michael with scars on his wrists, that he may have possibly had suicidal thoughts or attempts in the past.

 

Considering him and Jeremy are best friends there was probably at least one break down that Jeremy knew of and attempted to help with. Possibly even to the point of Michael attempting suicide. But we don't know any of this specifically, this is all just inferences.

 

But when you add that all together and imagine Jeremy hearing his "best friend" telling him that he was the reason Michael wanted to die that'd probably start Jeremy's own break down.

 

Now onto the fact that the Squip was very VERY abusive to Jeremy- besides just verbally it was also physically abusive, resorting to shocking him when it deemed necessary.

 

So here's the thing, most of you probably know that we as people begin to associate people with certain things. It's VERY easy to associate someone with something negative. Therefore, if every time that Jeremy was shocked and he saw Michael he would start associating his best friend (!!!) with pain and abuse. Even if and when Jeremy got rid of the Squip and attempted to return to his friendship with Michael, it would be very difficult for him to stop worrying that he may inflict pain. Although Michael himself never did a single thing.

 

Even if we look at Be Less Single as a little bit of evidence, during Michael's route Jeremy admits that he can't really deal with Keanu anymore because that's the form his squip took. As well as how in Rich's route when Rich swings his hand for a high five (I believe?) Jeremy legitimately jumps because he still associates Rich's movement with the past bullying.

  
  


Overall, if Michael was Jeremy's Squip it would be so detrimental to Jeremy's overall mental health as he would probably lose his best friend. Even if Jeremy admitted to Michael what happened and how Squip-Michael treated him there would be a lot to build back up. If Jeremy could even handle the possible emotional toll it would take on him.

 

If we follow canon as close as possible, Squip-Michael would probably continue to insist on blocking real Michael from Jeremy's view. Therefore leaving Squip-Michael the only one that Jeremy sees and after the amount of time he has the Squip that's how he would begin to see Michael.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my attempted analysis and could follow along! Let me know what you thought! And if there's any other topics you'd like to see me attempt to analyze <3


End file.
